In night driving, a driver may be dazzled by headlights of a car behind, which are reflected from a rearview mirror or a door mirror. Thus, an EC mirror, which includes an electrochromic (hereinafter sometimes referred to as “EC”) layer that emits a color light upon application of a voltage, has been developed. The EC mirror applies a voltage to the EC layer to cause the EC layer to emit a color light when a surrounding area is dark and a bright light comes from a car behind. This can suppress the reflection of the light from the car behind, and reduce glare.
There has been known an EC mirror that includes a glass substrate, a transparent conductive film formed on a back side of the glass substrate, an EC layer formed on a back side of the transparent conductive film, and a reflection and electrode film formed on a back side of the EC layer (for example, see Patent Literature 1).